True War
by DeagleMaster
Summary: Hi my name is DeagleMaster and I'm new to FF. My stories are from Deviantart so don't hate. this is my first story. Please leave a review and like. KTHNXBYE! I'll try to use some sonic characters so wish me luck!
1. In a Nutshell

Ok hi ya'll.

My name's DeagleMaster. This is a summary of what the story is about and the characters in the story.

In a nutshell, the story is about about well... war. From the experiences of a particular soldier and other soldiers. Those soldiers are:

Zero who is the main character and he is a white hedgehog with red quills (Oldest child of Silver and Blaze)

Ghost is a secondary protagonist and she is a bat/hedgehog hybrid (Youngest daughter of Shadow and Rouge)

Mike is a major supporting character and he is a green echidna with yellow quills and gray fur (Unknown father and mother)

Odessa is minor supporting character and he is a black fox with white fur.

Ico is a one time character and he is a crocodile with flopped ears (You: Dafaq?) (Son of Vector and Vanilla)

There are other one-time and supporting characters but I'm not naming them all.

So I'm hoping this isn't too short of an introduction to the story but it's all I've got. So read on!


	2. Chapter 1

Hi. My name is Zero . I'm 22 and I'm the oldest son of Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat.

I'm one of those people you'd normally just pass by on a street. I think I'm something more than that.

I'll explain later. Right now, I have to start my mission.

Elvas, Portugal

2:30 pm

March 20th

Mike: "C'mon Zero. Time to jump.  
Me: "Huh? Oh sorry." *hooks up*  
Ghost: "Ready Z?"  
Me:"Let's do this."  
We paralleled down and managed to land on the roof. We cut the lines and went through a window.  
*radio static*  
Me: "Sssh..."  
*Chattering*  
Ghost: "What's the plan?"  
Me: "Let's do it but make a run for it after."  
The team nodded. I charged up my telekinesis and lifted the pin off one of the guards grenade.

Me: Duck.

*explosion*

Me: "Come on. We gotta push through."

We thinned out the soldiers in the building and cleared out. Everything went smoothly until...  
Ico (over radio): " Where are you guys?! We're getting shot out!  
Me: "We're almost there! Just hang tight!"  
Ico (over radio): "Hurry up! We can't hold out much longer! *mortar fire* Hit the deck!"  
Me: "Hang on we're on our way!"  
Ghost: "What are we going to do?"  
*stops* *looks around*  
Me: "AHA! Here. Take this rail gun and provide support on the front lines!  
Ghost: "Roger that!"  
*runs to the roof*  
Me:"Mike! Power up. Take out the vehicles from up high."  
Mike: "What about you?"  
Me: "Me?"  
*puts Battle helmet on*  
Me: "I'm going rack some bodies."  
*runs outside*  
Me: "Ike! You okay?"  
Ico: "I'll live."  
Me: "Tell your men to cease fire! I've got a plan!"  
Ike:"CEASE FIRE! CEASE FIRE!"  
*silence*  
Me (over radio):"All right. When I give the signal, open fire."  
Ghost: "Got it."  
Mike: "Ready."  
3...  
*enemy soldier chatter*  
2...  
*enemy tank drives up*  
1...  
*enemy soldiers prepare to fire*  
*shoots flare*  
Me:"NOW!"

*mass amount gunfire and explosions*

Ghost: Shot out!  
*rail gun shot*

Mike: Eat lasers you sons a bitches!  
*photon lasers cut through mortars and tanks*

*explosions*

I went charging in teleporting everywhere burning up the whole damn place. It was quite an experience.

Enemy General: Recuar e não olhe para trás! (Retreat and don't look back!)

Ico: Run you bunch a pussies run! Thanks for the help Z. I owe you a beer.  
Me: Thanks. I'll hold that offer.  
Ghost: Hey Z!  
I walked over to her and Mike who seemed really out of breath.  
Ghost: Some nice skills out there.  
Me: You weren't too bad yourself.  
Mike: *wheezing* Remember when... we used... to fight... robots?  
Me: That was a long time ago. Robots are banned as weapons now.  
Mike: Still. There were less of them and they were MUCH less resilient. I haven't gone full power since Laos.  
Ghost: Beggars can't be choosers I guess.  
Me: Let's get the hell outta here now. You guys look pretty worn out.  
Mike: Couldn't have said better myself.  
We hailed down a chopper and left that god forsaken place. I have nothing against Portugal but  
after what corrupted that place I lost my hope. Oh well. Live and forget I guess.


End file.
